Life or Death
by The Sixteenth
Summary: Four new ninjas have been found by Sensei Wu to train on Destiy's Bounty. will new romance be made will a new evil rise?... R&R to find out! This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Need OC for this story:

NAME

AGE

GENDER

POWER

NINJA OUTFIT

PERSONALITY

APPERANCE

HISTORY

CRUSH ( not Cole sorry! )

EXTRA

I will need like three OC. Review and I will make sure you get a yes or no answer ASAP


	2. Chapter 1b New Girls

**Well I updated so soon cuz father's day is tomorrow and I need to get this done sooooooo enjoy I don't own Ninjago or some of these OC. I only own Kiara ninja of life and this story idea!**

Jay's POV: Me and the others were playing video games in the other room on Destiny's Bounty. It was a peaceful day… " Hey guys! Sensei needs us in the bridge, he said something about new ninjas " Nya yelled. Well it WAS a peaceful day. " Man I was so close to that high score " I said as we all walked into the bridge " ya right! " said Cole " in your wildest dreams "

Sensei cleared his throat to get are attention, there were three other girls with him. He introduced them one by one. First he introduced a girl that I thought was pretty cute: " This is Elliot " he said as she pointed to a girl with messy brown pixie cut hair and lots of freckles, her shirt had a weird design on the front. " This is Kiara and your twin sister Kai, but I will explain that later" he said. The girl looked a lot like Kai she had waist long black hair with light brown highlights, she was wearing fingerless black gloves she was wearing pink and black and had a dragon tattoo ( or so I thought, it was a birthmark)on her right arm. " Nice tattoo " I said to her. She said nothing, must be shy, instead she took a step back as another girl stepped in front of her and gave me a angry glare. " This is Kira " he said. The girl that gave me the glare had long waist black hair and jade blue eyes and a long scar over her right eye.

"This is all nice Sensei but what are they doing here? "Said Kai "they are your new teammates: Eliot ninja of Sprit, Kiara ninja of life and Kira ninja of wind. All the girls covered there ears as if they knew what was next, "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING? "We all yelled at once

**Hope you liked it this is my first story sorry it was so short but hey I don't want to spoil so fast! Know it's time to… REVIWE! So ya enjoy! I need one more OC must be a girl(Elliot:TheBlueBoxGirl Kira:KiraGARMADON Kiara:GoldenSunlight )**


	3. Chapter 2 Traning & Crushes

**Hallo ppl it's me again your all time favorite author! I have two new OC, Luna: Animals Music and Ninjago & Alice ninja of sunlight: The Fourteenth Enjoy the story and vote for you Favorite couple: Kiara&Cole, Kira&Kai, Elliot&Jay and Alice&Zane. ENJOY!**

**Kai's POV:** "Sensei you can't be serious?" said Kai "there GIRLS! Everyone knows girls can't fight!" he said. With that Kiara grabbed his arm and twisted it around to his back you could hear his bones. She made him face Kira. "We can do this the easy way or the Kira way" she said as she cracked her knuckles. "Its way more painful than the hard way!" she said to him as Kiara let go of him. Kai turned around and glared at them both angrily but all they did was smile and high five each other. "Are you just going to stand there and let them get away with that Sensei?" Kai said facing Sensei Wu. "You did start it Kai so they can get away with it" he said as he left the room "besides you and the other ninjas will have to show them around"

**Kira's POV: **That was very funny what me and Kiara did back there but I have to admit Kai is pretty cute if I do say so myself. Just thinking about him was making me blush I could feel my face getting hotter by the minute. "Are you thinking about Kai" Kiara whispered to me as we walked behind the guys "WHAT… no no I'm not!" I said in a loud whisper "Yes you are you are Blushing I Can see it I n your checks!" Elliot whispered to me. I elbowed both of them in the side they both started laughing so loud it made the guys look back at us but we ignored them.

"Ok this is where we train" said Cole "anyone want to try? You may not get it on the first-"he was interrupted by Kiara "stop talking and ill give it a try" she said impatiently. "Fine" he said but I'm telling you it's- she ignored him as she went into the training course she passed by every one without getting hit once. She came out without breaking a sweat. "Tricky" Cole said finishing his sentence. "Wow! That was amazing how did you do that?" I said. "Just keep your balance and the rest is easy" she said I did what she said and so did Elliot and we made it thought the training course easily. "Beginners luck" Jay said. I looked at Elliot but she was looking at jay all love sick. "Who's the one liking someone now?" I whispered while lightly shoving her. "What him no I was just…um…" she stuttered "it's ok we won't tell anyone" Kiara said as we walked into are rooms. This is going to be quite a day.

**GoldenSunlight: thank you for reading can anyone tell me what time it is?**

**Jay: Happy hour! **

**GoldenSunlight: Sadly no. It's….. Review time! So everyone review your thoughts and vote for your favorite couple! **


	4. Chapter 3 New Ninja, New Rival

**Hello ppl enjoy chapter 4 it was made with lots of brain & hard work. Oh ya the most favorite couple was Kira&kai they got the most votes soooooooo enjoy they chapter make sure you review your thoughts! **

**Kiara's POV: **I was in the room polishing my dagger collection the whole time while dinner was taking place when Kira walked into the room "Hey aren't you going to eat dinner, Zane made a turkey!" she said "I'm a vegetarian" I said while trying not to throw up. I can't stand the thought of cooked meat it makes me sick. "Oh" she said. "That's too bad….. I mean that's good for you- ugh... you know what I mean!" We both laughed then it was silent for like ten seconds then something hit the floor. It was my golden heart locket. "I really have to fix this locket chain before I lose it." I said while picking it up "What's in it?" Kira asked "A picture of my step-brothers" I said while opening it. Three triplet boys about the age of five with short golden hair and green eyes were in the picture the other side of the locket had no picture in it. I really miss my brothers I wonder how there doing with the new nanny, must have driven her crazy by know with their pranks. I could fell my eyes watering but I didn't want Kira to see me cry so I closed my locket put it around my neck and left the room.

**~ Next day ~ **

**Cole's POV:** We were on the bridge again because Sensei found another ninja "I just hope it's not another girl." Kai said to me "do you really want to play this game again" Kira said while waking in with Kiara. Kiara's eyes were all watery like she's been crying I wonder why. I also couldn't help but noticed that she looked cute I don't know why I was noticing this now when I didn't yesterday. Kai followed my gaze, "Do you like her or something?" he whispered "WHAT?...no!" I said he was about to say something else but Sensei came in with a girl. Thank goodness! That put an end to our conversation! "This is Alice." Sensei said while pointing to the girl. She had golden blond hair in a pony tail she also had glasses. Kai was about to say something that would make the other girls made when the alarm went off. "There are several fires in Ninjago city but someone is causing them on purpose!" Nya yelled.

**GoldenSunight: Soooooooo what do you think! Was it good? Was it bad? Anyone know what time it is?**

**Kai: Rush hour?**

**GoldenSunight: No, no one likes rush hour! **

**Cole: Puppet show hour?**

**GoldenSunlight: ** **Ok now you're just making up hours!**

**Zane: Review time?**

**GoldenSunlight: NO! It's…. Wait that's right!** **You readers know what to do! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 4 Fire Heart

**Sorry it took me so long to upload I was pretty busy today I hope you enjoy this chapter don't only read it with your eyes read it with your heart too. This was made with lots of love ENJOY!**

**Jay's POV: **We were on our dragons flying to Ninjago city there were reported to be at least seven fires and there were seven of us pretty good number but those fires could spread faster than….. Well I could spread fast. All of a sudden Kiara's dragon took a dive bomb without being told knocking her off her dragon. We all gasped but we weren't fast enough to catch her but her dragon was. "That…. Was ….. AWESOME!" she said. We all laughed as we landed in Ninjago city. We were trying our best to put out the fires & saving people trapped in buildings. I noticed a building about to fall on Elliot. "Elliot watch out!" I said as I pushed her out of the way. "You have to be careful I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt." I said to her "Thank you." She said as she hugged me & placed a light kiss on my cheek.

**Elliot's POV: **all the fires were out and everyone was safe but I had a feeling that someone was in danger. We all had burn marks on us and no one was hurt unless you count Kiara's twisted arm for a child who did not appreciate her saving him. Also Jay was so kind after he saved me from that falling building I had to give him a hug and a kiss. "Looks like that all the flames" Cole said. I was not sure he was right I could feel it like there is one more fire. "Um Kiara do you know any other houses around here?" I asked she new Ninjago city like an open book. "Ya my house is like a few feet away. Why?"She said with a worried glance at me. "I think it may be on fire" I said.

**GoldenSunight: ** **I guess that got your mouth to drop I can only tell you one thing someone's not coming out of that house alive.**

**Jay: AWESOME! A girl kissed me!**

**GoldenSunlight: O.K…. Anyway review who you think won't make it out of the house alive **

**Kai: Are we aloud to guess?**

**GoldenSunlight: Hahahahaha!... No. REVIEW PPL!**


	6. Chapter 5 Letting Go

**Ok this chapter came pretty early I couldn't wait to write it plus I was getting negative comments about making the ninjas die! I'm not going to point fingers but I can tell you the initials. The initials are The Fourteenth but she gets a cookie (::) ENJOY!**

**Kiara's POV: **We turned the corner to my house ok so it was a PALACE but it was home to me and it was in FLAMES! We rushed in the house to find everywhere on fire the whole place then we heard three little screams "my brothers!" I yelled as we ran up the stairs to their room. Two of the three were trapped under a giant beam it was on fire. I don't know how I lifted it up it must of weight like twenty pounds! I held them in my arms. "Where's Angus?" I said "he's in the closet" Amos said. Cole ran over to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Its locked!" he yelled as a part of the roof fell. "Where's the key?" I asked my brothers. Adam held his stomach. "I slowed it." He said while lowering his head. "Another key?" I said as I gave them to Elliot. I walked up to the door and kicked it down it really hurt and I was probably injured but I didn't care. There was Angus breathing in and out of a plastic bag. I garbed him and gave him to the closest person there. I had to find my mother, my dad was not home but my mom was. The others were trying to get rid of the flames and it was working. As I turned the corner to my mother's room there were no more flames. I opened the door there she was lying on the floor breathing so small I thought each one was going to be her last. I held her hand as I talked to her. "Just hang in there I'll get help your going to make threw this!" I tried to get up but she held me in place. "Kiara….. You and I both know I'm not going to make threw this I inhaled to much smoke I promised your mother Id keep you safe I did all I could it's your turn to keep other people safe." She said in a weak voice. "Here take this." She said. She gave me four crystals attached to golden chains. There was so much I wanted to ask her in such little time but I knew it was all over. Someone walked in I didn't have to turn around to know it was Cole he sat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I laid agents him still holding my mother's lifeless hand. I couldn't hold on to her. I would if I could but I can't. I let go of her hand and let it fall to her side. "Goodbye." I said "And thank you…. For everything."

**GoldenSunlight: how was it? Did it make you said?**

**Kai: Jay. Are you….CRYING?**

**Jay: No! I'm just…Oh just Review already**

**Kai: There there it's alright**

**GoldenSunight: As Kai tries to cheer Jay up why not we all just Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 Gaurdians of theCrysatlChamber

**IDK if this chapter was good or not cuz as I write more chapters this story comes closer and closer to the end until that time comes I will right every chapter with lots of T.L.C! ENJOY! **

**Kira's POV: **I don't know why but I was just sitting in the game room the only other person there besides me was Kai it was very awkward but we were just watching a horror movie it wasn't scary at all. "I thought you did an amazing job today with the fires and all" Kai said breaking the silence. "Thank you" I said. I looked in to his eyes and he looked into mine. He leaned forward and so did I. We were about to kiss when Kiara and Elliot came in arguing about something. "How could you lose three little kids in such a short amount of time?" Kiara said. "Well next time don't trust me in the safety of children." She said calmly. I looked above their heads. There were Kiara's little brothers holding a bucket over their heads. Adam looked at me and put a finger over his mouth to hush me. I smiled and looked down I could tell Kai saw them too. Before Kiara and Elliot could leave they dumped the bucket on them. "Ugh!... is this water?" Kiara asked Elliot tasted it and made a sour face. "This is not water...This is NOT water" they left to get dried of. Me and Kai laugh as we turned back to the movie we were watching.

**Kiara's POV: **We were in our room me an Elliot were still trying to dry of after the incident when I felt something hot in my pocket. I reached in it and pulled out the four crystal necklaces my mother gave me before….. She passed away. Now one of them was glowing a light green while the others stayed white but they were to hot to handle so I dropped them. One of them rolled over to Elliot and it turned a dark blue. She picked it up but to my surprise she did not drop it. Another one rolled under Alice's bed. She picked it up and it turned a bright yellow. Kira had the last one in her hand it had turned a cream color. "I….I don't believe this! I thought it was a myth!" Alice said "what are you talking about?" I asked but before she could answer we felt a light breeze we looked to our side to find a figure all in black but it had icy blue eyes. Then everything was starting to go fuzzy we all clasped but before we blacked out the figure spoke to us. "Finally! The Guardians of the Crystal Chamber have been reincarnated." The figure said in a woman voice. "Soon Ninjago will be mine!"

**GoldenSunlight: Ok like two or three more chapters till I'm done!**

**Jay: This reminds me of a dream I was being cashed by clowns threw a forest of marshmallows. Then it gets wired. One of the clowns-**

**Cole: Jay I really don't want to hear this story again.**

**GoldenSunlight: Ok let's just Review now. **


	8. Chapter 7 Queen of Nightmares

**I think this is the last chapter I'm not sure there may be another one I guess we're just going to have to read and review to find out then ENJOY **

**Alice's POV: **As I woke up I had a pounding in the back of my head like someone had hit me there. The others were starting to wake up as well and were also rubbing the back of their heads. "Is everyone ok?" I asked. "We if you call having pounding sensation on the back of our heads and being stranded in the middle of nowhere in front of these giant crystals then I guess were ok!"Elliot said."Well…I don't like your sarcasm." I said while I looked at her glowing dark blue eyes, Wait dark blue eyes? Elliot has green eyes? I looked at three of them there eyes were glowing the color of the crystals they were wearing. Kiara must if saw the look on my face because she looked into the crystal next to her and screamed loudly. "I don't think your eyes look so bad." I said. "I'm not taking about eyes I'm talking about my highlights!" she said. I looked at her head and sure enough her brown highlights were replaced with light green highlights. "It's not so bad." Kira said. "Not so bad! I look like Christmas threw up on my head! This is so bad!" she said. We all laughed. I opened my book of legends and turned to page. "Ok legend tells of an island in the middle of the Bramuna Triangle." I began "It was guarded by five guardians know as the Guardians of the Crystal Chamber. But one day one of the guardians took a dark turn and vowed to rule all and do nothing but evil. In reaction to the battle that lasted years. Finally the four remaining guardians crystallized themselves and snuck the island so it was lost….until now."I finished. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" Kira asked. "Yes! Are job is to find the Queen of Nightmares and reverser her cures!" I said in happiness. They all smiled. "Were in!" they said together. "So just out of curiosity where is this island?" Elliot asked. "Were on it this is the island of legend this is Celestial Island!"

**GoldenSunight: Ya this is not the last chapter I might have two more. I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Nya: Jay was only** **boyfriend in this story.**

**Elliot: One more crack out of you and I'm going to throw those dentures in the Atlantic Ocean!**

**Nya * Gasp * My teeth are real!**

**Elliot: Not for long! *starts fighting ***

**GoldenSunlight: O.K….. why not we all just review.**


	9. Chapter 8 Curse Cured

**This is the last Chapter… I think just read I don't know what else to say. ENJOY **

**Alice's POV: **We've been walking for hours and Elliot has been complaining like a little child in the back seat when you go on a road trip. Then something hit me. "We forgot the antidote." I said as I went through my book my legends. A page was missing from it. "Great. The page is missing." I said "Now what are we going to do?" Kira asked. She was leaning agents a giant crystal, as she leaned on it her crystal necklace rubbed on it and some powder fell and turned into a liquid. I rubbed my own necklace with my fingernail **(Jay: legos don't have fingernails we don't even have fingers! GoldenSunlight: You don't have joints earthier so unless you want to lose your limbs then just be quiet and read! Jay: Point taken carry on.) **Sure enough a liquid fell from my necklaces as well. "Hand me your necklaces!" I said to them. They looked confused but they did give me there necklaces. I rubbed them together and put them in an arrow "Let's go" I said.

As we walked onward me approached a door we opened it slightly to see a woman dressed all in white she was facing our way her eyes were and icy blue. "Ok you three distracted her and all shot the antidote from behind" I whispered. They nodded and we went in. The queen started attacking us as if by a habit. She was shooting an icy ray as I hid behind a crystal so she wouldn't see me. Kiara was trying her best to tie her up with vines but she would always break free. Kira was trying her best to knock her off her feet but she would always regain her balance. Elliot would taunt her to get her attention until she wasn't paying attention and got herself frozen but her head her remained unfrozen. "Aw man" she said.

"Ok Alice you got one shot at this don't miss don't miss" I said quietly to myself. I pointed the arrow at her back and shot it made a direct hit on her back. She fell as her body began to get smaller to about are age. She looked up at us her eyes were still an icy blue. "Thank you" she said as she stood up and walked over to Elliot and defrosted her. She taped us each on the forehead and we were sent back to our rooms. We couldn't wait to tell everyone about are adventure. It was a matter of Life or Death.

**GoldenSunlight: Ya this is the last Chapter I'm so sad now I'm going to miss writing this. The triplets are doing:**

**Adam: Adam has stopped slowing keys and is training to become a knight. he later takes a liking to eating icing **

**Amos: Amos is a cancer survivor and is recovering well in the hospital he wants to become a doctor to help other ppl like him. **

**Angus: Angus loves sciences and has a junior scientist kit and a hope to one day to become a scientist his right arm is paralyzed because of an accident. **

***They still love to pull pranks on ppl and do everything together (there father later dies of a heart attack * **

**~ Thank you for believing in my weirdness!~ **


End file.
